In current location-based services and map services, in expressing location information or providing user queries, the queries are mainly based on longitude/latitude information, addresses and/or official administrative names. In these services, search results are not likely obtained according to non-official place names that are nicknames or commonly known names, e.g., The Big Apple or The Sin City. When searching for a non-official name, several issues may arise. First of all, on top of a huge amount of unofficial place names, new unofficial names are also constantly being created. Secondly, an unofficial place name is usually not clearly defined by geographical boundaries. Further, a scope of an unofficial place name may vary according to perspectives of different individuals.
A location rendering approach based on semantic is possibly a natural and effective way for location information sharing, exchange and judgment for a user. Through the semantic based location rendering approach, mobile applications and mobile commerce may also obtain useful information to provide services for satisfying user needs. However, a current location system operating principally on coordinates (longitude/latitude information, addresses and official administrative place names) is still insufficient for providing semantic information.
In embodiments of the disclosure, a possible scope and a name of a semantic region are identified. Throughout the specification, a semantic region, e.g., SoHo (in Manhattan, NYC), usually does not have clearly defined geographical boundaries but is distinct in character, i.e., having well-known commercial activities or ethnic features.